The present invention relates to support structures in general, and more particularly to a collapsible support structure having a generally "X"-shaped planar configuration.
Musical groups travel from engagement to engagement with a variety of musical instruments and associated equipment. For example, many groups use microphones, mixers, amplifiers, equalizers, speakers and other electronic equipment during their performances. In addition to conventional musical instruments, electronically synthesized music has become an integral part of many musical performances. Electronic music synthesizers typically include one or more keyboards to provide a variety of electronically created sounds. During a performance, the synthesizer keyboards must be firmly supported at a convenient height for the musician. Since travel, set-ups and take-downs are almost mandatory part of today's musical scene, providing a suitable support surface for keyboard type electronic synthesizers presents a major problem.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide a collapsible "X"-shaped support structure.
It is a specific object of the invention to provide such a structure that is easily set up before a performance and taken down after a performance.
It is another object of the invention that the structural elements while opened provide a lightweight, yet rigid structure and support surface.
It is a feature of the invention that the support structure can be folded into a relatively small package without sacrificing the rigidity and strength of the structure when it is opened.
It is another feature of the invention that the height of the support surface or surfaces can be varied to accommodate a musician's preference without sacrificing the strength of the support structure.
It is another feature of the invention that the "X"-shape is slanted to provide a structure with better ergonomic and aesthetic attributes than found on "X"-shaped structures in existence which are not slanted.
It is another feature of the invention that while the slant of the X-shape changes as the "X"-shape is opened and closed that the structure provide a supporting surface that is parallel to the floor at all settings.
It is another feature of the invention that the center-joint allows a degree of twisting so that the bearing points at the bottom of the "X"-shaped structure will all rest on the floor even if the floor is not planar which is often the case in a musical stage environment.